Until the End
by Sombraline
Summary: Ce fut la froideur de son lit vide qui tira Steve des limbes confortables du sommeil. Les yeux clos, à demi endormi, il chercha à tâtons sa source habituelle de chaleur dans les draps découverts. "Buck?" Appela-t-il dans un murmure encore ensommeillé, fronçant déjà les sourcils d'inquiétude. La porte de la chambre était entrouverte sur le couloir plongé dans les ténèbres. Stucky


**Ce petit one-shot est un cadeau qu'il me fait très plaisir d'offrir à Alasdair, revieweur dévoué retrouvé par hasard sur Tumblr et dont l'assistance me fut très précieuse, récemment. Alasdair m'a aussi convertie (qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre? :D plus on a de couples fictifs à apprécier, mieux c'est) au Stucky, ou American Winter, soit le Steve X Bucky. **

**Avertissement: c'est du fluff câlineux. Aussi, spoilers pour Captain America 2, j'imagine?**

* * *

Ce fut la froideur de son lit vide qui tira Steve des limbes confortables du sommeil. Les yeux clos, à demi endormi, il chercha à tâtons sa source habituelle de chaleur dans les draps découverts. Il fronça les sourcils devant son manque de résultat, se forçant à se redresser sur ses coudes pour regarder autour de lui.

-Buck? Appela-t-il dans un murmure encore ensommeillé.

Il n'eut aucune réponse. Le lit était défait, la chambre plongée dans les ténèbres. Le réveil matin numérique indiquait quatre heures passées. La porte, toutefois, était très légèrement entrouverte sur le couloir, lui aussi dépourvu de toutes lumières. Il tourna la tête, attrapant le T-shirt qu'il avait laissé sur sa table de chevet pour dormir et l'enfila rapidement, se tirant hors du lit, les traits tendus d'inquiétude.

Il n'avait néanmoins pas de raisons de s'inquiéter. Pas trop, en tout cas. Il entra dans le petit salon de son appartement pour y trouver Bucky, tranquillement assis sur le canapé, dos à lui. Il se tenait immobile, le dos droit, ses deux mains posées sur le divan, de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Malgré le calme de la scène, Steve fronça les sourcils, concerné, en rejoignant son petit ami.

-Hey, murmura-t-il, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tout va bien?

Bucky tourna les yeux vers lui, rencontrant les siens, avant de hocher légèrement la tête. Une bonne partie de l'inquiétude de Steve fondit, et il parvint à offrir à Bucky un petit sourire.

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, lui expliqua celui-ci d'une voix presque neutre, mais qui se fit plus douce pour poursuivre : Je ne pensais pas te réveiller. Désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassura Steve en lui frottant gentiment le dos. Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger? Ou qu'on écoute un film?

Il ne mentait pas. Il était trop soulagé pour être contrarié. Bucky, s'il avait l'air fatigué, avec de larges cernes sous les yeux, était bien lui-même, et paraissait globalement calme. Si Steve se sentait malgré tout attristé de le voir dans pareil état et de se demander depuis combien de temps il était assis ainsi dans le noir, il n'en remerciait pas moins le ciel qu'il n'ait pas quitté l'appartement, et qu'il soit toujours lui-même.

Les quelques premières semaines qu'ils avaient passées ensembles avaient été parmi les pires que Steve avait jamais vécues. Il avait retrouvé Bucky presque par hasard après plus d'un mois de recherches acharnées, dans une sombre ruelle, près de son appartement. L'assassin, l'air hagard, avait tenté de le frapper lorsque Steve s'était approché, et s'était presque écroulé dans ses bras. Apparemment, dans tout son temps de détention, il avait été nourri artificiellement à l'aide de nutriments injectés dans son système, et avait conséquemment oublié qu'il devait occasionnellement se nourrir.

Une fois que Steve, avec l'aide de Sam et d'un Tony Stark quelque peu récalcitrant, avait réussi à le remettre sur pieds, il n'en avait pas moins fallu plusieurs mois pour les amener au point où ils étaient maintenant, avec plus de bons jours que de mauvais jours. Avec plus de jours où Bucky s'adressait à lui en l'appelant par son prénom et reprenait intérêt à des activités quelles qu'elles soient, et moins de « oui, monsieur » ou d'heures passées sans bouger, les yeux perdus, à attendre des ordres. Avec de moins en moins d'« incidents » où Stark et Barton devaient intervenir de toute urgence pour l'aider à rattraper Bucky, et où il se sentait comme le surveillant d'un enfant. D'un enfant entraîné à tuer et à passer toutes les sécurités possibles et imaginables.

La dernière fois qu'ils avaient dû poursuivre Bucky à travers tout Brooklyn remontait à l'automne précédent. La neige au dehors fondait, à présent, et Steve espérait ne jamais avoir à retenir son meilleur ami par la force de nouveau.

Maintenant, Bucky était avec lui. Il répondait à son prénom et faisait des blagues sur l'uniforme de Steve et sur le caractère du fils d'Howard. Maintenant, même s'il faisait des cauchemars et fixait la pièce vide des heures durant, il était presque toujours avec lui. Et, comme il le faisait en ce moment, il réagissait à la présence de Steve autour de lui, se rapprochant prudemment de lui, repliant ses jambes, comme pour retenir sa chaleur corporelle.

Bucky était récemment devenu très frileux. Steve ne cherchait pas à analyser l'information. Il s'assurait simplement toujours d'avoir une couverture à portée de main. Il tira de sous le canapé celle qui y était soigneusement repliée, et la plaça autour des épaules de Bucky, qui eut un sourire.

-Pas faim, mais merci. On peut regarder un film si tu veux, mais tu as l'air épuisé. Tu devrais retourner dormir.

-Sans façon, assura Steve d'un ton léger. Je suis bien réveillé. Si je retourne au lit, je vais dormir tard et on sera en retard avec Sam.

Bucky eut un sourire amusé et un reniflement.

-Clairement, si tu ne vas pas faire ton jogging pour une fois dans ta vie, la catastrophe sera inévitable. Tu arrêteras probablement d'avoir la forme d'un gars qui a le quart de ton âge.

-Le quart de mon âge? Je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup d'enfants de six ans puissent te battre à la course, commenta Steve, en attirant Bucky plus près de lui.

Celui-ci leva les yeux, comme un peu incertain de ce qu'il convenait de faire, avant de sourire tendrement et de se déplacer pour être plus près de lui. Il souleva de lui-même un pan de la couverture pour inviter Steve en-dessous, et ne protesta pas quand celui-ci en profita pour l'attirer dans ses bras, plaçant un baiser sur sa joue avec tendresse.

Leur transition d'amis à amants s'était faite sans grands remous ou sans grande déclaration, au fil de plusieurs semaines. Bucky avait avoué ses sentiments à Steve, l'air un peu attristé, après lui avoir demandé s'ils avaient été amoureux, avant. Steve n'avait su quoi en penser pour un temps. Un jour, Bucky l'avait gentiment embrassé, puis avait souri en lui demandant s'il n'avait jamais eu de partenaire avant, pour avoir l'air si troublé. Steve l'avait embrassé en retour et avait rétorqué qu'il en avait désormais un, au moins.

-Tu as toujours été nul en maths, commenta simplement Bucky, fermant les yeux pour reposer sa tête sur l'épaule qui lui était offerte.

-Le quart de vingt-six fait six et demi, Buck, j'insiste. Tu as peut-être presque vingt-huit ans, mais je suis encore tout jeune, moi.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir vingt-huit ans...

La réponse n'avait été qu'une constatation, faite sur un ton doux et neutre. Steve n'en baissa pas moins les yeux, attristé. Il se mit à caresser les cheveux de son petit ami d'un geste attentif, se penchant pour embrasser sa tempe, espérant être d'un moindre réconfort à Bucky, sans parvenir à vraiment lire ses sentiments sur son visage. Celui-ci avait si peu d'expressions par rapport à ce qu'il avait été avant... HYDRA n'aimait pas son expressivité. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle il avait un masque et des lunettes en combat. Seuls ses yeux avaient gardé leur profondeur, envers et contre tout.

-Cauchemars? S'enquit Steve, gardant son ton de voix bas.

-Comme d'habitude.

Un silence suivit. Steve demeurait tranquille. Il voulait que Bucky sache qu'il écouterait attentivement s'il le lui demandait, mais il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente menacé ou forcé de lui répondre. Suivant les conseils de Sam, il compta mentalement jusqu'à dix, pour donner à Bucky le temps de choisir de lui parler ou non, avant de poursuivre à mi-voix.

-Tu te rappelles du nombre de cauchemars que j'avais quand nous étions plus jeunes? Demanda-t-il, la voix calme. C'est un des rares soucis avec moi que le sérum n'a pas arrangé. Si je me souviens bien, tu as passé des nuits blanches à me surveiller dans le salon de tes parents au cas où je faisais une autre terreur nocturne.

-...Mon père avait voulu te jeter dehors quand tu as réveillé tout le monde en hurlant une nuit. Tu disais que tu avais vu quelqu'un dehors et... Et ils ont fouillé le quartier durant toute la nuit.

La précision du souvenir réchauffa le cœur de Steve. Il eut un petit rire en secouant la tête.

-Ton père voulait toujours me jeter dehors, de toute façon. Ta mère m'adorait, mais ton père avait peur que je te tue avec une seule de mes affections. J'avoue que je me demande encore comment tu as atteint cet âge vénérable en t'obstinant à rester en ma compagnie à travers toutes mes fièvres.

Ce fut le tout de Bucky de rire. Ou, à vrai dire, de renifler de nouveau, un sourire amusé aux lèvres alors qu'il s'appuyait contre Steve, les jambes relevées sur le canapé. Mais c'était ce à quoi son rire ressemblait, à présent, et Steve fut heureux de l'entendre.

-J'ai rêvé... de toi, souffla finalement Bucky, après quelques moments de silence. De... ta mort. Elle t'étranglait. Je ne pouvais rien faire, et tu ne te battais pas.

Il eut un petit haussement d'épaule en parlant, comme pour préciser qui « elle » était. La main de Steve qui n'était pas dans les cheveux de son petit ami alla s'entremêler avec celle, froide, métallique, de Bucky, et machinalement, se mit à la caresser du bout du pouce. Il ignorait précisément quelles sensations son petit ami avait dans le bras artificiel, lesquelles il n'avait pas. Dans le doute, il préférait lui porter la même attention qu'il aurait eue pour sa main biologique.

-Ça n'arrivera pas, Buck, le rassura-t-il dans une voix qui était à peine plus qu'un murmure. Tu as de nouveau le contrôle sur toi-même. Tu ne me feras pas de mal.

-J'ai fait du mal à beaucoup de gens sans hésiter.

-Bucky...

-J'ai tué Howard sans hésiter.

Steve ferma les yeux, entendant l'ombre de l'anxiété dans la voix tremblante de Bucky. Ils avaient eu cette conversation cent fois. Ils l'auraient encore, probablement jusqu'à leur mort. L'épaule de métal, contre sa poitrine, se mit à trembler. Steve lâcha ses doigts pour entourer de ses deux bras la poitrine de son amant et l'attirer plus près de lui, l'enveloppant de sa couverture.

-_Tu_ n'as pas tué Howard, Buck. Tu n'as tué personne.

-C'est moi qui avais le doigt sur la gâchette, Steve. Tu -j'ai -je les regardais dans les yeux... Et j'appuyais malgré tout.

-Chht..., souffla Steve, secouant la tête, et tentant de repousser la vague de désespoir qu'il ressentait en entendant ces mots.

Un d'eux se devait de parvenir à la tenir à distance. Et il n'avait aucun droit de se montrer moins fort que Bucky ne l'était.

-Le Soldat de l'Hiver a tué ces gens, oui. Mais toi et lui... n'avez rien en commun.

-Je _suis_... Steve...

La voix de Bucky se brisa lamentablement, et il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule du capitaine. Celui-ci pressa de nouveau ses lèvres sur sa tempe, frottant son dos pour l'aider à se calmer.

-Tu es Bucky. Tu es un des hommes les plus braves... Les plus remarquables que j'ai jamais connus, murmura-t-il avec confiance. Tu es le gars qui parcourait toutes les ruelles de Brooklyn pendant une heure, tard le soir, quand tu ne savais pas où j'étais, juste au cas où un p'tit gars qui parlait trop soit encore en train de se faire taper dessus dans un coin sombre. Tu as toujours été le meilleur de nous deux.

-Le Soldat de l'Hiver-

-Le Soldat de l'Hiver était une arme qu'HYDRA utilisait. Pas un combattant, mais une arme, Bucky. Et tu t'es défendu de toutes tes forces. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Et malheureusement, Steve n'avait en aucun cas le pouvoir de douter de la dernière partie de ses propos. La documentation avait été trop précise pour son goût. Le nombre de 'nettoyages' qui avaient forcé le cerveau de Bucky à se plier à la volonté de ses ennemis. Le nombre de séjours dans la glace entre chaque missions. Un petit reniflement qui, cette fois, ne sonnait absolument pas comme un rire échappa à Bucky, et la main de métal se referma sur son T-shirt, comme s'il s'agissait d'une ancre solide à la réalité.

-Je sais, murmura Steve, secouant la tête. Je sais que c'est difficile de t'en convaincre, Buck. Je sais que ça a l'air impossible de le croire, mais tu dois me faire confiance. Tu es le meilleur de nous deux depuis le début. Et James Barnes n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit que le Soldat a fait s'il n'y avait pas été forcé. Je te le jure.

Il se demanda tristement si aujourd'hui serait un mauvais jour. Si Bucky se blâmerait silencieusement et garderait les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, appuyé contre le canapé, demandant à être laissé tranquille, ou, encore pire, attendant calmement des instructions.

Mais, lentement, après un long moment, Bucky hocha la tête, et retourna même prudemment son étreinte. La couverture glissa de son épaule métallique, révélant pour un instant à la pale lueur lunaire la partie un peu usée, puis réparée par Stark, où une étoile rouge avait autrefois été peinte. Il n'en restait plus la moindre trace. Steve ramena la couverture jusqu'au cou de son petit ami.

-Je ne regardais pas pendant une heure, déclara finalement celui-ci d'une voix à laquelle il tentait de donner de l'assurance. Je regardais jusqu'à ce que je te trouve. Tu étais _toujours_ en train de te faire taper dessus.

Steve se força à rire, même si ses traits étaient toujours troublés d'inquiétude pour son partenaire. Il tenta de se détendre, toutefois, reconnaissant les efforts de Bucky pour dissiper le malaise.

-Tu es le premier des Commandos Hurlants, Buck, n'oublie pas ça. Tu es à peu près aussi loin du côté des méchants qu'on peut l'être, sourit-il faiblement, en embrassant de nouveau la tempe de son petit ami.

Celui-ci secoua la tête, amusé malgré sa pâleur lorsqu'il se redressa finalement un peu. Il croisa le regard de Steve, avant d'appuyer à nouveau sa tête sur son épaule en silence, ses deux mains tenant celle de Steve entre elles pour un temps.

-Tu es aussi entêté que tu l'étais à l'époque, tu le sais, ça?

-C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme, à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Mmh. J'ai mes doutes là-dessus. ...Il reste beaucoup de Disney?

-Plein, assura Steve, lui offrant un sourire. On en était à Merlin l'Enchanteur. Prépare le disque et je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, ça te va?

Bucky hésita pour un petit moment, comme s'il n'était pas certain qu'il était prêt à laisser Steve s'éloigner, même pour un si bref instant. Puis il hocha la tête, son expression se faisant déterminée, et il se redressa pour allumer la petite lampe de salon et partir à la recherche du bon boîtier, de ceux que Sam leur avait prêtés.

Steve se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer un sac de pop-corn dans la pénombre d'avant l'aube afin de se préparer à une ou deux heures de câlins pour aider à soigner, un peu, les blessures qui étaient encore trop béantes.

* * *

**Reviews? :)**


End file.
